


The Church of Atua's Youth

by ungodlyafterlife



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (and he deals with public relations), Angie and Kiyo have a good relationship despite being so fucked up, Angie runs a cult, Angst, Cult AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just the v3 kids in a cult I guess, Korekiyo is Angie's right hand man, M/M, Please remember that they're adults here thanks, The first scene is legit a torture ritual so uh violence warning yeah?, This is not meant to be realistic, This is super self indulgent tbh, i'm sorry in advance, its a darkfic don’t like don’t read thanks, please don’t take this as a correct depiction of cults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlyafterlife/pseuds/ungodlyafterlife
Summary: Angie Yonaga is a cult leader. With Korekiyo Shinguji at her side things are going great but one wrong move could ruin them.What will they do when someone starts to get suspicious?





	1. Chapter 1

Tenko breaks into silent sobs as her bound limbs shake. Her bloody chest heaved in pain from carving the holy symbol into it as part of the ritual. She tells herself it’s to save Himiko, hoping it’d make the pain more tolerable. She could never let Himiko be the sacrifice, not if protecting her was possible. Even so she must appease Atua. She must repent. She must please  _ Angie _ . 

 

“It’s admirable of you to volunteer. Atua is grateful for your dedication to the faith. He promises it will all be better soon” Angie says in a sweet tone that doesn’t really match the situation they’re in. Angie tosses her bloodied carving knife into a basket Korekiyo is holding a few feet away from the scene and grabs a knife that looks much more like a screw than anything else. Twirling the knife she speaks again, voice still light and unfitting the malice in the room and Tenko’s gushing wounds. “You’ll be away from this dirty world. You’ll become… divine.” She punctuates the end of her sentence by stabbing the twisted knife into Tenko’s abdomen and turning it slowly. “Atua will help you, you will repent, you will be saved. You will no longer be as rotten as all these fools living on this island, you will be pure.”

 

Tenko winces and bites her tongue feeling the new burst of pain from her abdomen. Coughing through her words and bleeding out she replies “I will make Atua proud!” She hates to leave Himiko on her own but she can only hope she’ll be safe. She only hears a quiet hum of approval from Angie before she blacks out completely. 

 

Angie notices Tenko’s lack of reaction and takes the knife out of her abdomen and stabs into her throat where her windpipe is. She eyes her handy-work before wiping her bloody hands on a washcloth Korekiyo had tossed her. She looks over to the end of the table where he is standing and gazing at Tenko’s lifeless form, “Kiyo, go give the clean up crew their jobs. Then meet me in my office, we have things to do” she orders while already walking towards the washroom door.

 

**——**

 

Korekiyo makes his way through Angie’s quarters and to her office only to find her sitting on her desk in a freshly cleaned robe, kicking her feet and watching the other locals go about their days through the window. He could smell her fruity conditioner even from the doorway. Upon hearing the door open Angie turns around to face him and grin mischievously. Korekiyo feels her eyes on him as he locks the door. “So, how are we going to deal with the aftermath this time?” He asks as he walks up to her and sits on one of the arm chairs in front of the desk.

 

“The same as usual, group therapy and extra worship,” she replies easily, putting up visual quotations around the word therapy. “We’ll need to pay extra attention to Himiko. Tenko meant a lot to her so she definitely won’t take her death well.” She notes with a slight sadistic glint in her eyes. “Keep them worshipping, keep them dependent, keep them loyal. It will all work out in the end.” Angie trails off as she gets up from the desk to lean over the back of Korekiyo’s chair and run her fingers through his long hair. 

 

“Ah,” Korekiyo lets out a slight noise of surprise as her fingers run over his scalp. “The clean up crew are working on it as we speak. The ritual room will be spotless by the end of the night.” he informs her quickly regaining his composure.

 

Angie walks over to the front of the chair and lays across Korekiyo’s lap, “That means we have time to spare doesn’t it?,” she asks with a emotion in her eyes that wouldn’t be understood by anyone else. 

 

Korekiyo read her clear as day. “It does. There are about two hours until we’re expected to be seen.” He responds and reaches for her hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

**——**

 

A few hours pass and Korekiyo and Angie are again telling a tale of a tragic but noble death for the greater good, this time about Tenko Chabashira. Angie and Korekiyo spin facts and lies together into a web of words that aims to keep the crowds in order. After the announcement some of the members stay for worship. Himiko is one of the attendants. Himiko decides to stay for mass to distract her from heartbreak. She couldn’t believe Tenko had died so tragically. It felt like it was all her fault; Himiko knew she should have repented on her own. Tenko would still be alive if she had kept from impurity!

 

Mass goes on in a sorrowful manner for the most part, but Angie seems oddly excited. Himiko wonders why Angie seems so cheerful, but as mass finishes she sees her whisper something to Korekiyo. Judging by his flush it was likely not something befitting a holy woman such as herself, Himiko thinks to herself. Something else is going on behind the scenes here, and she needs to know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! Leave a comment of your thoughts this chapter, I’m already in progress for the next chapter so it’ll be posted next Wednesday

Days go on normally. There is breakfast, prayer, free time, and daily chores. The truth of Tenko’s gruesome death still hasn’t come to light. It’s been brushed off and glossed over. All of the normality has only served to put Himiko more on edge. No normal people should be able to move on from a death of a loved one as easily as Angie and Korekiyo have.

 

When the time comes, Himiko jumps at the chance to leave the island for the monthly recruitment trip to the mainland. She hopes she can find someone to help get answers before someone else dies. She couldn’t stand it if someone else close to her was killed like Tenko.

 

Himiko, Gonta, and Kirumi walk behind Korekiyo to the island port. Himiko looks back tentatively as she boards the boat. Even this early in the morning the island gives an eerie aura since Tenko left them. As they leave the port, the suffocating air around the island distances farther and farther from them, and Himiko is finally able to take a breath.

 

The trip to the mainland feels much longer than it would normally since she now has to find someone to help by the end of this trip. Considering they only stay on the mainland for four days each trip, she doesn’t have much time and she is desperate to find out the truth about the behind the scenes issues of the Church of Atua’s Youth. Arriving to the mainland they check into their reserved hotel rooms and head to the local superstore. They split apart from their group once at the shopping center to pick up clothes and general supplies. Once Korekiyo and the others are out of sight, Himiko dashes out of the store and to the police station down the street. She runs in short on breath and short on time and urgently requests to meet with someone. Just as she collects her composure one of the officers currently working walked in headed towards her.

 

“Are you the one who requested the meeting?” he asks as he walks in eyes centered on Himiko.

 

“Yes I am. I don’t have much time so I’ll have to give you more information later. Go to the local park on Friday and look normal, I’ll come up to you to talk about a religious colony and you’ll have to agree to join it. I need help finding out what the leaders are doing behind the scenes and why my girlfriend’s death was brushed over so easily.” She rushes through her words, looking up at Shuichi with a pleading gaze. He shudders under her intense stare and nearly forgets to answer.

 

“I’ll discuss it with my boss. Do you have a number I should call to let you know if I can help?” He replies after a few moments of shock.

 

“No!” Himiko nearly shouts. She manages to lower her volume and continues “I don’t have a phone, just show up please.” Himiko looks around before settling her eyes on a wall clock and gasping in horror “I have to go before he realizes I’m gone.” She hurriedly mumbles, running to the door and leaving the building, speeding down the street back to the store.

 

Shuichi looks on in awe before shaking his head and collecting himself. He will have to request a meeting with his boss as soon as possible.

 

Himiko manages to get back to the store and into her assigned section before everyone else is done. When she makes her way to the front desk Korekiyo, Kirumi, and Gonta are already in a check out line. She joins them and places her items onto the conveyor belt. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a deadly glare coming from Korekiyo directed at her. Boy, she hopes this will work out.

 

Back at the hotel, Himiko puts away the shopping bags and lays down on her bed, slowly drifting into sleep. As she was finally closing her eyes she could’ve sworn she saw Maki outside her window, but the next second she was gone.

 

The next morning Himiko woke up to Gonta at her door knocking to inform her that they were all going to a breakfast diner. She felt eyes on her all the way until she made it to Korekiyo and the others. At the diner she feels her heart drop as she sees the detective from the day before sitting at the counter drinking out of a coffee mug. She can only hope no one noticed her temporary display of fear. It seems luck is not on her side as she immediately felt eyes on her again, she saw Korekiyo glaring at her and the detective who has now spotted them all.

 

“So, Himiko.. who’s that guy? You seemed tense when you saw him” Kirumi asked Himiko quietly. 

 

Himiko felt her entire body jolt at the question before she calmed down enough to answer. “He’s some asshole who slapped my ass in the store, don’t pay attention to him” she hopes Kirumi would bite the bait and help her cover up the situation. Luckily, she seems to believe the story and clarifies it to Korekiyo and Gonta. Gonta gets really irked hearing about such “ungentlemanly” behavior and so they all decide to sit as far away from Shuichi as possible. Himiko considers that a tragedy avoided. As they proceed through the day, Himiko feels constant eyes on her, but she can’t place where from. Later on they go to the local fair and end up running into Shuichi an unnatural amount of times. Right after they think they’ve ditched him they run over to the archery competition where they see Maki signing up. 

 

“Maki! What are you doing here?” Gonta inquires to her, seemingly excited to see her anyway.

 

“I was sent on a work trip over here by Angie,” she returns, keeping her slightly detached and aloof appearance.

 

Korekiyo backs her claim up by adding “Ah yes, I was told you’d be coming over on another boat. Have you been doing alright since you arrived?” They exchange some conversation before Maki’s turn to compete. As she shoots her last arrow it veers off course and goes straight into a bystander's forehead. By the time the medics got over to her the girl was dead. Korekiyo eyes the scene with the tiniest bit of a smirk on his features. As they all start to head back to the hotel Himiko can’t help but overhear Maki and Korekiyo discussing the “job” that Maki had and why she had to do it. From what she could gather it seems that the girl’s name was Tsumugi Shirogane. She was a journalist that had found some dirt on the colony and was in the process of writing a story about them without Angie or Korekiyo’s direct permission and guidance. As she put the pieces together Himiko fretted. Would something like that happen to her if she looked too far into things?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short

Thursday came and went with little event. The month’s groceries were bought and packed. Friday is recruitment day and they are to return to the island that night. Himiko’s nerves are rattling all over the place as she and the others make their way to the city park to recruit. Will Shuichi be there? Will she get to him before the others notice? She’s uneasy, hyper aware of every moving second and how this situation will probably end horribly for her. She notices immediately when they arrive and hops out of the bus to head to the center fountain where she sets up an information stand.

“HEAR THE WORDS OF GOD! IMPRESSIVE RELIGIOUS RETREAT! BE BLESSED!” She loudly announces to passing civilians, hoping desperately that Shuichi will show up. She gains interest from quite a few people but only one person consents to leave that day. As she helps her recruit, who had introduced himself as Kaito Momota, fill out the needed paperwork she notices a familiar figure approaching her table. Shaking the shocked look from her face, she finishes up with Kaito and sends him in the direction of Korekiyo for further information and queries. She smiles politely at Shuichi as he approaches the table.

“I saw you and your acquaintances at a diner on Wednesday, I would’ve never guessed you ran a resort. I’d like to hear more about it if you don’t mind” He starts the conversation casually. Good, she thinks, he didn’t blow our cover right away by saying our business out loud. As she talks about the benefits and conditions of “visiting” the resort she tries to word her statements in a way that can hint to what she really means without tipping off the other recruiters. She continues on, thankfully he seems to be understanding her hints. 

“Finally, I wanted to let you know that at any time if there’s an issue or a question you have, you can come to me and I’ll help you as much as I can.” She finishes, hoping he’ll take the hint to talk to her more in depth once they’re alone.

“Ah I see, so what do you recommend I bring with me? I mean, it can’t be easy to pack in just a few hours,” He replies, hoping that he can sneak in a cell phone or a recorder.

Kirumi walks up just as he finishes asking his question and answers before Himiko can. “We provide most everything needed over at the resort. There’s no need to pack anything, we’ll be leaving immediately after we finish our posts here.” She grabs a paper from the table and heads back over to the person she was talking with previously.

“Shit” Shuichi muttered. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected. He spots a man he recognizes from brief introductions as Korekiyo shooting him a suspicious glance. He has a bad feeling about this mission. He guesses that’s just his luck for getting involved with a cult. 

Hours pass, and they take down the tables and pack up the van with their new recruits. Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede, and Kiibo sit in the back seats with Kirumi, Himiko, and Gonta. Korekiyo drives towards the dock where they plan to meet up with Maki, who will have their groceries and supplies ready to load onto the boat. The soft music and light atmosphere in the car gives them an eerie sense of calmness. He knows it will only lead to disaster. It seems fair to label it ‘the calm before the storm’.

They arrive, and Maki is already packing things on the boat. The rest of them decide to help her pack so it goes by faster. As they all board the ship and set off, a strange sense of fear settles over Shuichi as he feels multiple fierce sets of eyes on him.

Maki sees Korekiyo look at Shuichi and Himiko, then to her, and nod his head towards the private quarters of the boat. She heads towards the interior and waits for him to show.

Korekiyo locks the door behind himself and turns toward Maki. “What have you seen?” he demands. She tells him about the plan she had heard Shuichi and Himiko concoct and what she could perceive from watching Himiko the past few days. He hums and shakes his head, “That just won’t do. I’ll have to pull something together with Angie as soon as we get back. You can handle things once I slink away, yes?” He punctuates his statements with a gaze so sharp that Maki shakes slightly.

“I’ll handle it don’t worry. I have it covered.” She replies quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I'll try to update more frequently again

They arrive at the dock of the island. The looming threat of this landmass seems to be horrifying all the new recruits except, oddly, the man that had introduced himself as Kaito Momota. He seems blissfully ignorant of all possible dangers. The first thing Kokichi finds himself believing about the man is that he is stupid as all hell. Miu goes up to Maki for instructions and material lists so she and Kokichi can actually do their jobs. One thing they notice is that Korekiyo has slipped away so subtly, almost like a ghost passing through unnoticed. One moment he was there and the next he’s nowhere to be seen. Oh well, he probably just went to talk to Angie. Kokichi eyes over the new recruits doing a double take seeing the man in navy blue next to Himiko. His heart beat like mad, is this love at first sight? He shuts the line of thought down quickly, love will only get you hurt on this island. He goes back to sorting the new materials and taking totally not subtle glances towards the newbie.

Meanwhile in Angie’s quarters off of the temple, Korekiyo and Angie are discussing the trip’s events. “I’ve left Maki in charge for now but I can’t trust what will happen if they’re left on their own for long” Korekiyo mentions with slight concern in his voice.

Angie hums in understanding and twirls the strands of his hair she had in her fingers around as she thinks carefully about her next move in this tango. “I think it’d be good to keep them busy, pair him up with Kokichi for jobs and all that. If he’s busy with Kokichi’s nonsense he won’t have time to make a move” she smirks and pulls Korekiyo to face her for a kiss right before she hops up from the couch and grabs his hand. “It’s time to meet the newcomers isn’t it?” she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He follows with a flash of affection crossing his face before he pulls his features back in to a professional expression for the view of the others. They walk through the halls back to the temple and out onto the platform in front of the entrance. As they step out they see all the new recruits and older members gathered in the lawn below. Angie waves happily to everyone while Korekiyo stands to the side and does a mental headcount.

“I hope you all are ready to prepare for next week’s festivities! At the end of next week we will start our four day celebration of Atua. Some of you newcomers will be paired up to help with other members’ tasks so I hope that you will get along with your partners!” Angie projects her voice over the yard with energy to seem as welcoming as she can. She glances over to Korekiyo, seeing him slightly scowl in the direction of Shuichi, who seems tense. She looks back to the others and hums loudly and energetically before she starts to speak again. “Shuichi and Kokichi will be paired together, Kiibo you will be working with Miu, and Kaito you and Kaede will be helping if anyone needs assistance. Any questions?” There is silence. “Alright! Those of you paired up should go find your partner and the rest of you should get to preparing” she punctuates her statement with a clap and starts to walk inside the temple with Korekiyo following a slight distance behind and closing the door behind them.

“Now we wait for the next move” Korekiyo says just loud enough for himself to hear without evesdroppers.

Kokichi’s nerves were busted. He had just been assigned to spend all his time with this really attractive man he has just met, not to mention that he can’t even talk to Miu about it since she was assigned to help this other guy get integrated to the island. He guesses something a lot worse could’ve happened but it’s kind of hard to think about that with Shuichi’s piercing gaze on him. He brushes his nervousness off and grins at Shuichi. “Soooo.. How about helping me organize the inventory hot stuff?” his grin widens and he winks at Shuichi and starts leading the way to the store room. Shuichi tries to quickly gather his thoughts, avoiding the growing blush on his face, and hurries after Kokichi.

“There’s no way this split up wasn’t intentional.” Shuichi thought to himself while Kokichi was distracted looking through a bin of bottles. “Shu-i-chi, you look tense” Kokichi tried saying his name in a sing song tone to get Shuichi out of his own head. Shuichi snapped to attention, relaxing when he realized it was Kokichi. He didn’t know the man at all but for some reason he felt he could trust him to help with the mission.

“Yeah I am a bit tense, would you mind helping me think something through?” he looked up at Kokichi from where he was sitting in the warehouse. He knew it was a bad idea but he had to do it while he had the chance, while they were alone.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at the man’s request, intrigued but cautious. “What would I get from it?” he gasps dramatically “Would you pay me in kisses?” he asked in a dramatic tone that may have shown a hint of his true yearning for affection, punctuating his question with a swoon.

Shuichi was already regretting his decision to get Kokichi’s help but he couldn’t take it back now. “Sure, as long as you help me.” Shuichi stated with an oddly soft expression for the matter at hand. “I think something weird is going on here. I mean, they didn’t tell us anything about partnering up before we arrived and I heard a girl disappeared just a bit ago. Doesn’t that seem a bit suspicious?”

Kokichi took in what Shuichi said and eyed him warily. There’s no reason he should’ve picked up on all this so fast. He’s got to have had help from someone, someone who’s been close to the fire; maybe someone with a grudge. He knew what he had to do almost instantly. “Things are always a bit weird here. You shouldn’t get involved, or at least not more involved than you are already. From the sounds of it you may already be in over your head.” he said in a eerie tone but soon switched to a lighter tone. “So where’s my kiss Shu?” he questioned demandingly, pointing at his own lips.

Shuichi figured this was all he’d get out of Kokichi for now so he mumbled an affirmation and stood to kiss the shorter male. They eyed each other hesitantly before Kokichi leaned up and closed the gap. Shuichi didn’t expect was how entrancing kissing Kokichi would be; he almost didn’t want to stop. Their lips glided together wonderfully and Kokichi grabbed at the back of Shuichi’s neck to pull him closer. Eventually the time came to separate and they untangled themselves from their impromptu makeout session. They went back to sorting the supplies shortly after, looking at each other on occasion and blushing intensely. Later the time came for curfew on the island and they headed to their rooms. Shuichi felt more at ease than he had since the beginning of this fiasco. Meanwhile, Kokichi had a feeling tomorrow would be quite a show.

After curfew, once everyone was accounted for and tucked in bed, the gears were turning in a certain couple’s heads. “He may try to get Kokichi involved.” Korekiyo broke the silence that was previously only filled with shuffling papers and soft kisses.

Angie looked up from her papers and hummed in agreement. “Good thing I already have that situation accounted for.” she grinned maniacally.

Seeing his girlfriend enjoying herself, Korekiyo smiled slightly. “As long as we’re together we will be an unstoppable force of humanity.” he mused. Looking back to his girlfriend, he saw he curling her finger towards him in a come-and-get-me manner. He decided the rest of his paperwork could wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooo just wait for it


	5. Chapter 5

The days came and went. Kokichi and Shuichi spent much of their time flirting and kissing while Kokichi dodged Shuichi’s questions about the island. Shuichi knew something was going on, but Kokichi was such a nice distraction. Unfortunately, without the constant reminder of Himiko’s presence it was all too easy to ignore the dire situation he’s in, so when he found himself waking up in a dark room next to Himiko’s limp corpse, he was taken severely aback. He looked up when he heard a familiar giggle and saw someone he hoped he’d never see in this situation. He saw Kokichi staring—eyes wide with fear—in Angie’s direction as she stood in front of the small man. He seemed to be unharmed, but the terror in his eyes was too strong for him to be safe. Shuichi didn’t think for even a moment before he cried out, “DON’T HURT HIM!” Tears were developing in his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he saw through his wet vision when the fear in Kokichi’s eyes disappeared almost as if he was crying crocodile tears, and a wicked grin split over the smaller man’s face as his eyes connected with Shuichi’s. The next thing Shuichi knew the air had been ripped from his lungs as Angie put all her weight onto his chest. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with this, but he had, and now look where he is. Lying on the tiles of some room he’s never seen before right next to a corpse with a girl on top of him holding a knife to his throat. The closer the knife got to cutting him, the heavier Angie became on his chest making it harder and harder for him to breathe. He wished he could get out of this, but before he passed out again he felt Angie’s weight shift, and the knife hit him somewhere else and heard dulled sobs and screaming. As he blacked out, he realized the one screaming was him.

 

In other areas outside of the island, things were brewing even as Shuichi blacked out, even as he laid bleeding slowly next to the corpse of the girl who dragged him into this whole mess, even as Korekiyo walked into the room to accompany Angie to her suite’s washroom, while Maki and Ryoma walked forward to clean up Himiko’s corpse and make sure Shuichi couldn’t leave until Angie was done with him. As all this was happening a man by the name of Rantaro Amami had found a folder in his coworker’s office after her untimely death. One of the officials he occasionally went drinking with had let it slip that a detective under his hire had gone missing a few days after Tsumugi’s death. Rantaro was intrigued hearing this, and in the true nature of journalism, he went snooping. He asked around the police station, tracked down eyewitnesses, and at last his work had paid off. He had found a draft of Tsumugi’s biggest story yet, about a cult that recruits under the guise of a religious getaway. The cult was run by a couple more sadistic than most serial killers, who still managed to pass as a normal pair of sweethearts or coworkers when in public together. As he read through the information he got more and more sickened; but somehow, even more intrigued. He decided then and there that he would use this information and take them down from the outside-in, succeeding where Tsumugi failed to. He smirked confidently in the mirror; he can do this. He will do this. 

 

Shuichi woke up with a start and realized he was tied up now. Despite his lightheadedness, the bleeding had stopped. Himiko’s body was gone. All of a sudden a torturous memory was dragged to the forefront of his thoughts. He recalled Kokichi’s malicious grin, how he had tricked him, Shuichi was left to wonder if Kokichi had ever cared about him. If all those kisses and sentiments were just empty words and gestures. He was a fool; he should’ve never gotten involved with Kokichi. He should’ve known not to trust anyone here. Kokichi was just a servant to Angie like everyone else living here. Trusting him was just putting a bandaid over a bullet hole. He was distraught as his mind swirled with all he stands to lose and with all that’s gone wrong. He didn’t want to lose his uncle, his friends, the nights out drinking with his coworkers telling tales of intense cases. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the door open and a figure walk in. He was snapped out of his sad state of affairs inside his head by a woman clearing her throat lightly. One of the women from the new bunch of recruits, Kaede Akamatsu, had been searching around the area of the island. She had recognized Maki as the assassin her best friend Tsumugi had said was after her, and as the same girl who killed her best friend at that festival. She decided there was something she needed to get to the bottom of on this island, for Tsumugi’s sake. She had just been looking around when she stumbled upon a tied up man she recognized as Shuichi, one of the people that Himiko had recruited. Now that she thought about it, Himiko has been missing for a bit, hasn’t she? 

 

“Why are you tied up in here? Have you seen Himiko?” She asked him. He stayed quiet out of the initial shock of her being here. “Why are you so quiet? Just answer my questions.” She complained before her eyes adjusted to the dark and she noticed he was drenched in blood and barely breathing. “Oh god! What happened?” 

  
He struggled to respond, figuring the mission was a lost cause already, and spilled the story to her with a warning to not get involved. His energy was giving out again, and the last person he saw was the concerned face of Kaede in that dark room before he blacked out for the final time. 


End file.
